


Burning From Within

by foreveryours



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 04, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours/pseuds/foreveryours
Summary: Canon up until season 4 episode 5 The Tinder Box."No, no, no, no" Clarke whispered, taking a deep breath in as she bolted towards Arcadia. "Please god no, no, no, no." She repeated it as if it the words held the power to stop the horror she saw before her.* * *"No!" Bellamy shouted, forcing his voice over the chaos of screams. "Clarke, it's not safe!"(I'm crap at summaries so give it a read!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has exerts taken from the original book. I hold no credit.

"No, no, no, no" Clarke whispered, taking a deep breath in as she bolted towards Arcadia. "Please god no, no, no, no." She repeated it as if it the words held the power to stop the horror she saw before her. 

She had been travelling back towards Arcadia from her meeting with Roan and his army when she was stopped in her tracks by the thunderous sound of the explosion. Her head whipped in the direction of the sound, The Arc, Clarke thought in horror. Before she could even think she had one foot in front of the other pounding on the ground as she ran, Bellamy close behind her. The closer she got the bigger the fire grew, she could see the orange blaze through the trees and soon she could hear the screams of her friends against the roar of fire and metal colliding. 

People were flooding out of the ark, spluttering and coughing until their lungs could burst, the smoke poisoning them, they were gasping for air. Clarke's need to help them was kicking in but she held back. She gazed at the survivor's faces as they passed her, one by one crossing them off the list in her head, each on bringing relief tainted with dread. Where was Niylah?

"Octavia?!" Bellamy called out as he did the same, searching for her within the crowd. 

"Over here!" Ilan said, supporting the majority of her weight as they stumbled out the Arc. Bellamy ran past Clarke to reach for her, scooping her off the ground and taking her further away to safety. Clarke tried to look past them, tried to look past the rising black smoke too. She gave one quick once over the crowd again before joining Bellamy at his side. 

"O, are you okay?" Bellamy asked, his eyes running over her, checking if there was any immediate damage. 

She could only cough in response. 

"Octavia, where is Niylah?" Clarke asked trying to hide the panic rising in the voice like bile. 

Octavia took a deep gulp of air before replying "She was right next to me."

Ilan looked down, like a child who was guilty, he couldn't look bare to look at Clarke as he explained. "I could only carry one. If I tried to take both we might not have gotten out in time." 

Clarke was almost sure her heart had stopped, her breathing became slow and all colour, feeling, and warmth she had felt a few seconds before were ripped away from her. 

"No!" Bellamy shouted, forcing his voice over the chaos of screams. "Clarke, it's not safe!"

But his words slid off her like a spray of ash. She made a beeline for the Arc, smoke filling her lungs, blinking to see in the smouldering air.

"Niylah!" She felt as if she were in a living nightmare, she didn't feel like herself, her feet seemed to carry her forward as if they had a mind of their own and her voice sounded as if her screams were by someone else miles away. Time seemed to pass agonisingly slow, she couldn't get there fast enough. 

Everything came back in an instant, in the instant that she felt strong arms bind around her. She had control of her body, her voice sounded as her own again and time came snapping back but she couldn't move.

His arm wrapped around her waist tighter like a steel band, pulling her forcibly back towards him. 

"Let me go", she shrieked, thrashing with all her might. But Bellamy held her tight, forcing her to watch helplessly as fire engulfed the Arc. The entire shell of the Arc was now up in flames, explosions could still be heard as the fire made its way through, destroying everything in its path. 

"Get off me" She sobbed, twisting again as she tried to wrestle free.

He slid his arm under her and began dragging her backward. 

"No", she shrieked, feeling the sound tear her throat, pounding at him helplessly with her fists. "I need to get her out." She dug her heels into the grass, but Bellamy was stronger, and she couldn't hold her ground. "Niylah!"

"Clarke, I'm so sorry", Bellamy whispered in her ear. She could tell he was sincere, but she didn't care. "You'll die if you go in there. I can't let you."

The word die ignited a reserve of power that exploded through her. Clarke gritted her teeth and lunged forward, momentarily escaping Bellamy hold. Her entire being had reduced to a single, desperate thought saving the only friend she had left in the universe.

She screamed as her arm was wrenched behind her back. "Let me go." This time, it was more of a plea than an order.  
"I'm begging you, Bellamy. Please let me go."

"I can't," he said, wrapping his arms around her again. His voice was shaking. "You know I can't."

The clearing was empty now, everyone retreating into the edge of the woods watching in horror as their home was lost. Most  
of them were carrying supplies but no one had thought to grab Niylah who was now being burned alive just a few meters away.

"I'm sorry," Clarke cried. "I'm so sorry, Niylah."

Neither Bellamy or her spoke but he continued to hold her, the whole time terrified that if he loosened his grip for one second Clarke would seize the opportunity to break free and risk her life running in after Niylah. In this state, she couldn't be trusted. 

All she could see was an orange blur as her tears stung her eyes. There was a crack, and the flames shot up even higher, Clarke shrieked with horror as parts of the Arc collapsed into a storm of fire, then slowly crumbled into ash.

Clarke felt her legs give out and her whole body turn numb. Bellamy slowly guided her down onto the damp ground, scared that if he let her go she would just fall. Something inside her broke, her tears had dried up but she still felt like her heart had been ripped out. 

It was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy goes to console Clarke and to apologise.

The smoke from the tragedy last night had grown into a low mist that filled the clearing of Arkadia. It was all hands on deck, sorting what was left of the supplies and food, scavenging any scraps of metal that could be found, and building fires and temporary shelter until some of the big holes in the shell of the Ark were fixed.

Bellamy was instructing a group of them to start piling any metal together to be ready for the repair team when he saw it, that flash of golden hair caught in the early morning sunrise. It was Clarke. His heart ached when he saw her and for what happened last night. 

After the fire had faded out and left the black charcoal of destruction he had guided Clarke to the ground, suddenly uncomfortable with holding her, he didn't know what to do. He felt guilty, he had just help sentence Niylah to her death. Maybe Clarke could have saved her? No. His mental voice broke through, she would have died. At least that's what he kept telling himself. 

He knew Clarke had been avoiding him all day purposefully. She no longer wanted anything to do with him. He had to make things right. 

"Clarke!" He called out after her, dismissing his team. She carried on walking, he thought he saw her speed up her pace when he called out for her again. "Clarke!" He broke into a slight jog, closing the distance between them. He put his hand on her shoulder when he finally caught up but she openly flinched away. She looked...broken, she no longer had the spark within her, or the fight to survive, her eyes were her dead tainted with an icy look of betrayal. 

"What?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." He explained softly. 

"Are you?" 

Bellamy took a step back as if the accusation had physically affected him. 

"Y-Yes," He spluttered out as if the word wouldn't come out if his mouth quick enough "of course I am." He looked up at her trying to hold her judging gaze but he couldn't, he settled for the ground instead. "Clarke, you have to know why I did what I did?"

"No, I don't." She said, her voice cold and quiet. "I can't believe you." Rage billowed in her chest as if there were flames inside her that needed only fury and grief to blaze into an inferno. 

"Clarke! There was no way you would have made it." Bellamy stammered. "I couldn't just let you go in there. You would have been killed! You have to understand that."

"So you let Niylah die instead?! Because you get to decide who lives and who dies right?"

He started to protest, but she kept going, shaking with rage. 

"Last night was..." she choked on the word unable to get it out without breaking down. 

"Clarke, please!"

But she shook her head, no longer able to utter another word to him, and walked into the forest without looking back.

Bellamy watched her as she disappeared into the mist. He stared after her, long after she was gone, a glimmer of false hope sitting in his body telling him that she might come back but below that, deep down, he knew she wasn't. 

He looked down at his hands, for all the people he had killed and had sentenced to death this one felt worse. Everyone here had blood on their hands but his suddenly felt dirty as well. 

Sweat was dripping down his back as the sun set behind the trees, together he and his team had managed to get a lot done. Some of the major holes in the Ark were fixed which meant most people could come back inside. There were still some minor holes which needed to be fixed, so they could only hope that the black rain didn't arrive anytime soon. 

It had been hours since his last conversation with Clarke and since then all he could do was repeat it in his head over and over again. It was eating away at him, he was determined not to leave it like that. A voice inside him was telling him to leave it longer, let her calm down, but he hated fighting with her. She needed to understand why he stopped her, even if he had to make her. 

He put down the piece of scrap metal he had been trying to bend back into shape and asked someone to cover for him as he went to go find her. 

With most of the injured now back inside the Ark, he had a good guess as to where she would be and he was right. There she was again, moving in a quick flurry tending to as many as she could. 

She has just finished reapplying a bandage on a minor burn victim when she turned to see who she could help next. Her face fell instantly when she was greeted by Bellamy. 

He held out his water canteen as a peace offering. "You should really take a break." 

Clarke glanced down at the water canteen and then back up to his face before walking past him. 

"You know for someone as smart you, you're having a pretty hard time as to understanding why I couldn't let you go in that fire!" He called out after her a playful mischievous tone to his voice followed by a smirk. 

This stopped Clarke dead in her tracks before she turned back to face him, folding her arms over her chest as she did. 

His smirk grew bigger, he knew she would take the bait. 

"Enlighten me." She called back. 

Bellamy's face softened ever so slightly, betraying his vulnerability. He no longer seemed like the cocky boy he pretended to be but instead as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

"Octavia still hates me for what I did. I'm not blaming her, I deserve it in fact but I'm losing her, Clarke." He paused taking a deep breath in as if needed the courage to continue. "It doesn't feel the same as our arguments have been in the past. I'm no longer sure she'll forgive me one day. I don't think she'll ever forgive me." 

It pained Clarke to see Bellamy like this, it was a part of him that he never showed anyone, and rarely to her. She imagined herself closing the gap between them and putting her arm out to comfort him but she was still racked with grief over Niylah. She couldn't comfort someone who had been a part to play in her death. 

"I hate to think that I will lose Octavia but I can't make her forgive me, and last night, I don't know, something just took over me. Before I knew what I was doing I had you in my arms. I can't lose you as well Clarke. I need...we need you, all of us." 

There was only silence between them, no one moved, no one spoke. They just absorbed each other's presence. 

Clarke broke their gaze as she spoke. "It still didn't give you the right. It was selfish and now I will forever wonder if I could have saved her, along with all the other people on my list." Clarke held back a sob as Lexa came into her mind with a wave of heartache. "You should have let me go. Would it have been the worst thing if I died? We still all might at this rate." Clarke's voice quietened almost so Bellamy couldn't hear her but he did. "Maybe if I had died I wouldn't have to keep making all these horrible decisions."

Bellamy watched Clarke walk away from him for the second time that day, it wasn't something he wanted to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I used exerts from the original book, only a few. I do not own these or the rights to the characters. Let me know if I should carry on, leave kudos and comments! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

That night after the moans of the injured had quieted down as they submitted into exhaustion so did Clarke. She returned to her room, the fire had only licked the edges, nothing was too badly damaged except for the lingering stench of smoke and the shadow of death. Only a few days go Niylah had been here, sleeping in her room. She could still imagine her lying on her side of the bed, her face blissful as she slept. 

"Don't you ever rest Clarke?" She had said to her one night. "Everyone needs rest, even saviours." 

Never in her life had she not wanted to rest more than now. She was desperate to keep busy, she was terrified that if she were lie down and close her eyes she would imagine the horror that Niylah must have been through in those last moments. What if she had been waiting for Clarke, Thinking that she would rescue her? After all, she was the one who had asked Niylah to stay. Clarke put her arms around herself as if holding herself together. 

"Hello, is anyone reading me?" The whir of the radio sang from down the hall with the familiar voice of her mother. 

Clarke shook her head as if shaking away the nightmarish thoughts before she closed her room door and went over to the radio to reply. 

"Mom, it's me. What's up?"

"Clarke, it's so late. Shouldn't you be resting?"

Clarke could hear the worry in her voice but she ignored her mother's question. "Why are you calling?" 

"Can you bring those canisters of the rocket fuel to the island, we need them urgently."

"Anything wrong?" Clarke asked suddenly alarmed at the thought of something else going wrong. 

"I'm worried about Raven, I rather get this over with rather prolong it and have her exhaust her brain before we've even started." 

"Right okay." Clarke nodded even though she knew her mother couldn't see her. "I'll assemble a team and we'll leave in the morning." The cogs in her brain already beginning to spin as she started to plan. 

"Thank you, Clarke. Now get some rest." 

Clarke put the handheld back on its perch and sighed. She had to admit, in the last few minutes she had become exhausted as if it had finally caught up with her. She looked back down the hall towards her room and shuddered. She couldn't sleep in there. She put her head down on the table in front of her, slumping over in her chair and finally slept. 

Clarke was woken up by the sound of voices, Monty's to be in fact. "Sectors 3, 4 and 5 have sustained the worst damage. We lost the server room, all of our processors and life support systems, and half of our living quarters." 

Clarke got up from her chair and stretched out her limbs, turning her neck slowly as she tried to work out the pain from sleeping in an awkward position. She must have only slept a few hours, it was still dark outside, not yet morning. She started to make her way over to the new congregation room, the old one had been lost in the fire. 

As she made her over Monty's voice got louder as he continued to explain the full list of the ship's damage and how that would affect them now. "Now back up power will keep the lights on at night in the rooms that survived but we'll have no heat or running water and no way to restore it or reseal the ship before the radiation gets here." 

"Is there any good news?" Bellamy's voice broke through stopping Clarke where she was. She had just been about to enter the room but now she scooted back behind the wall, fully out of sight but within hearing distance. 

"Well...only one death so far." Kane sighed. 

Rage bubbled inside of Clarke. Niylah's death was now considered good news to them?! Before she could think she had bounded in the room, all them suddenly on edge as she appeared. 

"Forget the Ark. It was never going to save us all anyway." She announced bitterly as she strode over to the table where Monty, Kane, Roan and Bellamy stood, there was a small lamp in the middle of the table, throwing shadows over their sunken and drained faces, it the only thing that was keeping them from being submerged in pitch black. 

"We now need to focus our resources on the night blood solution. My mom radioed in last night, she wants the rocket fuel to be delivered immediately. We need to get the fuel loaded onto the trucks and head out at first light." 

They were all silent and exchanged uneasy looks, not what she had been expecting, something was clearly wrong. 

"That's not going to be easy." Bellamy finally piped up after a while. 

"What don't I know?" Clarke asked. 

"With the secret of primefiyah out, I sent Echo and my army back to Polis to keep the peace." Roan started to explain.

Clarke nodded with agreement. "That's good. We need peace to distribute the cure." She looked around the table, their faces still sullen, she didn't understand what was wrong?

"More than half of them deserted on the way, with the end coming they want to be home." Roan looked over to Clarke. "I don't blame them."

The tension in the room suddenly bubbled over, Bellamy slammed his fist on the table, making Clarke flinch with fright. She stared over at him perplexed at his outburst. 

"But do you blame them for burning Trikru villages as they go?" Bellamy questioned as if in an interrogation. 

"That's funny. Coming from you." Roan shot back. 

"Enough!" Kane shouted, stopping things from escalating. 

"We know the clans are at war. After what happened with Ilian...tensions are rising here. I can't spare many of the guards to protect you." 

"My security team can help us." Roan offered.

"Thank you, that's very generous, especially since we're all in this together now." 

"I'm going to check on Octavia before we go." Bellamy grunted out, clearly not happy with the arrangement. 

Roan and Monty started discussing the map route for the rocket fuel, Roan pointing out the points that were classed as 'No-Goes' and any other potential threats. Clarke turned to leave to get any supplies needed for the trip when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm coming with you." Kane said. She could tell from his tone that it was a statement, not a question. 

Clarke gave him a long look and sighed heavily. "You can't." 

"I'm the chancellor." Explained dumbfounded that he was being told that he couldn't go.

"That's why you can't, with everything that has happened in the last few days, our people need you here." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bellamy arrived at the med bay, people were still coughing up smoke from the fire and having trouble breathing, some were groaning in pain, sore from the minor burns. Bellamy couldn't help but feel a pang of panic and fear, a feeling which was common in his childhood, always worrying over his little sister. The pang faded away and his shoulders relaxed when he saw the familiar frame of Octavia lying on a makeshift bed.

"You gave us a scare." He said playfully but the concern was not lost. 

Octavia said nothing to reply, did nothing in reply. She just lay there motionless, if it weren't for her chest softly rising and falling he would think she was dead. 

"You saved so many people O. Without you getting here and warning them there might have been so many more people that would have died."

"Get out." She breathed barely above a whisper but with a horrible iciness as if she were a stranger. 

"Octavia, I-I thought you were dead."

"Octavia is dead. She died when you killed lincoln."

"Please don't say that O." Bellamy practically begged her. "I'm your brother."

She swiftly whipped around on her bed, almost facing him dead on. She looked at him hard. "Why do you think you're still alive?" She growled.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"That's the last barrel, let's get it loaded." 

"Clarke, you and Bellamy should lead in the rover while my men and I will ride in back with the fuel." 

Bellamy strode past them quickly. "It's time to go." he gruffed out. 

Clarke knew something was wrong, she made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

"Let's just remember that we are driving the last ten barrels of hydrazine known to man," Monty explained to her for what seemed like the 50th time, as if the pressure wasn't enough. She understood the danger of this mission. She had already imagined all the consequences that could happen if she failed. "Cargo which Raven needs, every last drop of it, through hostile territory packed with war clans over uneven roads where one serious bump could cause an explosion that would not only kill all of you but would wipe out mankind's only chance for survival." 

"What could possibly go wrong?" She shrugged trying to downplay the panic in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and leave comments and kudos to let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

The trees were blurring into one another as they hurtled past, weaving their way through the already stamped out paths as they made their way to the island. Each bend was carefully planned out, pushing through slowly to keep the hydrazine safe before eventually speeding up.

Clarke rode in the first car with Bellamy driving, silence their third and unwelcome company. Clarke could feel her shoulders bunch up, a reaction from being so tense. She didn't know what to say, hell she questioned whether she should say anything at all! It was wasn't like her and Bellamy were on talking terms. She took a rest from staring out her window and stole a quick glance at him. He was frigidity, restless, his hands opening and closing on the wheel. 

"Is it Octavia?" She asked finally breaking the silence. 

"Keep your eyes on the trees," Bellamy replied sharply in a hostile tone. 

"She hasn't forgiven you has she?" 

Bellamy said nothing, his eyes fixed on the path ahead. 

"It'll take time." She explained as she turned back to look out the window. 

Bellamy wondered for a second if she was still talking about Octavia. 

"Don't have much of that now do we?" He added bitterly.

Bellamy suddenly started to slow the rover down, Clarke sat up a little to get a better view at what had caused him to. It was Trikru people, a whole group of them about twenty or so idly placed in the bank of the path and in front of them. They couldn't get passed.

"Hang on we've got a situation, looks like a Trikru checkpoint, keep alert, show no weapons and keep your passengers on ice." Bellamy said down the radio, informing the other rover behind them. 

Clarke glanced quickly at the people and noticed something. "Wait!" she suddenly exclaimed, "It's not a checkpoint, they have wounded."   
she added quickly as she opened the rover door. 

"Clarke!" Bellamy called out to her but she had already shut the door. 

"What's she doing?" They questioned over the radio

"She's being Clarke." He was overall annoyed that she would put such a risk to herself and the mission but he couldn't help but admire her for it. "No one else gets out." He added over the radio before getting out as well to join her.

The Trikru people looked up at the cars, instantly relieved when they saw Clarke. "Wanheda!" one of them, a man, called out.

"What happened here?" She questioned as she went to see who she could treat immediately. 

"Asgeda." He hissed as if the word was a curse. "They burned down our village. My father caught an axe to his leg and we can't stop the bleeding, please help us." 

Clarke nodded and rushed over to where the man had pointed Bellamy following close behind, he couldn't help but look over to the other rover, where the Asgeda king himself was currently hiding. 'Coward' he thought to himself. 

Lying on the floor was an elderly man, his grey hair showing his age, his trouser leg soaked in blood. Clarke gingerly opened the hole where the axe had ripped through, to get a better look at the wound, the blood was dark and clotting which was a good sign but unfortunately a serious infection was already spreading and now sealed up inside his veins. 

Clarke gave a look to Bellamy. It wasn't the first time that she had shared this knowing look with him, a look that he could only describe as defeated. It meant there was nothing she could do to help. Bellamy felt a pang of sorrow, partly for the man and his father and partly for Clarke, he knew she that she was beating herself up inside, and that she could only feel useless at times like this. 

Bellamy turned away as Clarke explained to the man that there was nothing she could do, the tinge of despair cracking her voice as she did. Suddenly movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. There was a small boy gazing curiously up at the giant rovers, no doubt that being from a remote village he would have never of seen one before. He smiled for a moment, remembering the nostalgia of the feeling wonder and innocence, the feeling he had when he first saw trees, or birds in real life but the moment was short-lived the kid was walking down towards the second rover. 

"Hey kid, keep away from there!" He shouted as he moved to get back into his Rover, suddenly wanting to get out of there quickly. He watched the kid in his side mirror before getting in, but he wasn't quick enough. The kid hadn't listened and before he knew it warning cries of "Asgeda! Asgeda!" were being barked out. 

Everything happened too quickly. The slash of swords being unsheathed and guns being loaded whipped through the air, Bellamy's immediate and only thought was Clarke. The man who had been before so relieved to see her had suddenly got her in a vice like a grip, a sword against her neck. Bellamy stopped in his place, afraid that if he moved an inch he would regret it. He slowly put his gun away and put his hands up in defense. 

"Why are you with Asgeda?!" The man demanded but before Bellamy could answer Clarke cracked her elbow against his nose, breaking away from him and making a dash for the rover.

Bellamy quickly jumped in and got the engine started, he barely waited for her to get her door closed before he stamped his foot down on the accelerator. The wheels whirred to life kicking up dirt and dust as they span away. Bellamy quickly checked his mirrors making sure that the rover behind them was okay and that they weren't being followed. 

"Clarke, are you hurt?" Bellamy asked urgently. 

She said nothing, there was only the sound of her heavy breathing, she was trying to catch her breath but Bellamy couldn't wait for that he needed to know she was okay. 

"Clarke!" He shouted, looking over to her quickly breaking his view from the path.

"I'm fine." She managed to push out between breaths. "I'm okay."

"Good." he grunted. 

They continued to drive in silence after that but it wasn't long before the rover came to a clearing, the safety of being engulfed by the trees now gone. 

Bellamy picked up the radio. "Looks like we've got another problem," he said as he gazed in disbelief, ahead of them was a vast river, it's thunderous roar of the current getting louder as they finally stopped on the bank. They got out of the rover, getting a better look at what they were facing. 

The water only had a tint of blue, the rest of it was white where the water flooded over rocks and crashed back down, large logs and driftwood were being carried passed as if they were mere twigs. It was clearly too dangerous to try and pass it here. 

"Murphy didn't say anything about a river," Clarke stated with the same confused look on her face as Bellamy.   
.  
"What else could go wrong?" he muttered incredulously.

"Ice melt," Roan explained knowingly. "We'll find a way to cross upstream," he stated, already making his way upwards.

"Wait!" Clarke said, stopping Roan. "Take the rover, you'll cover a lot more ground a lot quicker that way." 

Bellamy looked over at Clarke but she didn't meet his gaze. 

"With him?" he questioned her, she knew how he felt about Roan at yet she was asking him to work with him. 

Clarke's eyes turned icy, void of all emotion. "We have to get across the river." She stated matter of factly. "The rest of us will stay here and guard the fuel." She continued to explain. 

Bellamy turned away and shook his head, he couldn't believe this, after everything they had already been through today, she back to cold Clarke, mission first Clarke, survival Clarke, but he knew she was right. 

"We won't be long," Bellamy replied in a defeated tone. "Eyes sharp!" he shouted so they rest of the guards could here before getting back in the rover, this time Roan at his side, leaving Clarke behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for baring with me, I know I haven't posted in a while! Your comments have been lovely and really encouraging! Thank for reading and please review, let me know what you think and leave kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think because I'm not sure whether or not to carry on unless people like it.  
> Leave comments and kudos. Thanks guys!


End file.
